pokemon molly's advneture
by magic135
Summary: think about how the jungle book was told pokemon style. read the story of Molly, Ash's cousin, who dosn't want to live with the Ketchems. will the pokemon gang help her, or will the bad guys mess her up. it's the jungle book, in a differnt version. enjoy!


POKEMON Molly's Adventure

Characters-Molly, Ash, Crystal, Deila, Molly's Dad, Molly's Mom, Harley, CatCopy, LittleCopy, Sarah, Marc, Misty, Brock, Ada, Lex, Quinn, Siara, May, Max, Nessha, Tracey, Dawn, Jimmy, Marina, Blue, Rose, Yellow, Anabel, Bianca, Branden, Calista, Casey, Duplica, Little Jenny, Little Joy, Stephanie, Giselle, Flannery, Jasmine, Liza, Roxanne, Whitney, Kelly, Lisa, Lizabeth, Lunick, Solana, Marley, Melody, Richie, Sakura, Sasami, Shauna, Zoey, Jessie, James, Attila, Hun, BugCopy, DarkCopy, DragonCopy, ElectricCopy, FightingCopy, FireCopy, FlyingCopy, GhostCopy, GrassCopy, GroundCopy, IceCopy, NormalCopy, PoisonCopy, PsychicCopy, RockCopy, SteelCopy, WaterCopy, Domino, CopyCat, PrettyCopy, Copy, Meowth, Giovanni, Butch, Cassidy, Archie, Maxie, J, Ainne, Oakley, Lawrence 3, Phantom, Zero, Ifi, Alberto, Iron-Masked Maruder, Johanna, Norman, Caroline, Flint, Daisy, Violet, Lily, Big Joy, Big Jenny, Lorenzo, Mr. color, , Lt. Surge, MegaCopy, Gary, Drew, Solidad, Paul, Kenny, Cynthia, Alice, Sid, Kidd, Pink, Orange, Tory, Angie, Candice, Lyra

ASH NARRATOR-Many strane legends were told in the Pokemon world. But none so strange as the story of me cousin Molly. It all began when my mom and my sister Crystal were remodeling the house. I was walking around in the forest of johto when I heard a familiar sound. (Help me.) It was a sound that I heard before when I was traveling in the johto forest. (See Molly.) It was my cousin Molly. And I knew what will happen if I got involved in this, I would've just turned around and walked away. (Ash hears Molly Laugh.) Molly will need to train Pokemon and soon. I needed to take Molly home, but the forest is so big it'll be hard to find the right path. But then it accrued to me. Molly's family lived in Greenland, and I knew where to go and took Molly with me. (See Molly's Mom and Dad.) When Molly saw her parents, they were very happy to have their daughter back that they asked me to stay with them for a while, and I said yes and promised to teach Molly how to be a great trainer.

Opening title

ASH NARRATOR-10 times the rains have come and gone, and I often stopped by to see how Molly was doing. She was a favorite to all the Pokemon who lived in the valley. (Molly does a Pokemon call.) No girl was ever happier, but yet I knew that someday she'll have to help out in my town. (Night came.) Then one night, I joined the towns people on the top of Greenland hill. Because MegaCopy is coming to their part of johto. This meeting is to change Molly's Future.

MOLLY'S DAD-MegaCopy will surely kill Molly, and all who tried to protect her. Now, are we all in agreement to what must be done? (All nod.) Now it is my unpleasant duty to tell the girls mother. (Turns to his wife.) DEAR! Come over hear please.

MOLLY'S MOM-Yes dear? MOLLY'S DAD-The towns people has reached it's decision. Molly can no loner stay here with us. She must leave at once.

MOLLY'S MOM-Leave? MOLLY'S DAD-I'm sorry, but there is no other way.

MOLLY'S MOM-But Molly, she's my only daughter. Surely, the police force will protect her. MOLLY'S DAD-No dear! Even the police force is no match for MegaCopy

MOLLY'S MOM-But Molly can't go out there alone. ASH-Dr. Hale! Maybe I could be of help. MOLLY'S DAD-You Ash? How? ASH-I live in a town where I know she'll be safe. My mom and my sister have finished remodeling the house, I'm sure Molly could live with me. MOLLY'S DAD-So be it. Now, there's no time to lose. Good luck.

(Ash and Molly were walking in the woods heading for Pallet Town.) MOLLY-Ash! I'm getting a little sleepy. Shouldn't we head back home? ASH-Molly! This time we're not going back. Your moving in with the Ketchum's. MOLLY-But why?

ASH-Because MegaCopy is coming to your part of Johto. And he is sworn to kill you.

MOLLY-Kill me? But why would he want to do that? ASH-He hates trainers. And MegaCopy doesn't want you to be a trainer. Just another girl with 6 Pokemon.

MOLLY-Oh, we'll just explain to him that I will never battle him. ASH-Don't be silly! No one explains anything to MegaCopy. MOLLY-Well maybe so, but I'm not afraid, and besides-

ASH-NOW THAT'S ENOUGH! We're close to Pallet but we'll spend the night here, things will look better in the morning. Molly? MOLLY! Now come on, up this tree, it's safer up there. MOLLY-But I don't want move to Pallet town. ASH-Go on! Up you go.

MOLLY-That limb way up there? ASH-That's right! (Molly tries to climb, but slips and Ash laughs) Is that all you can climb? MOLLY-Well it's too big around, and besides I don't have any claws. (Ash help Molly up the tree, but Molly falls, grabs onto Ash's shirt, and Ash yells. Molly climbs on Ash and reaches the tree limb.) ASH-Now get some sleep. We've got a lot to do in Pallet tomorrow. MOLLY-I want to fight a bad guy. ASH-Huh? You wouldn't last 5 minutes alone with one of them. (Yawns.)

MOLLY-I'm not afraid. I can look after myself. (Harley jumps in and smiles evilly.)

HARLEY-Say now, what have we here? Oh, It's a rookie, a delicious rookie.

MOLLY-Oh, go away and leave me alone. ASH-Oh, That is what I should do, but I'm not. Please go to sleep Molly. HARLEY-Yes Molly! "Please go to sleep, please go to sleep, sleep little trainer, rest in peace. Sleep, sleep." MOLLY-UH! UH! ASH!

ASH-Now look, there's no use arguing anymore. Now no more talk until morning.

HARLEY-HA! HA! She won't be here in the morning.

ASH-Huh? Oh, yes she will she's-huh-HARLEY! HOLD IT HARLEY! (Ash slaps Harley in the face) HARLEY-OH! My face. You have just made a serious mistake my friend, a very stupid- ASH-Now look Harley, I was just- HARLEY-Mistake. Look at my eyes when I'm talking to you. ASH-No, please Harley. HARLEY-Both eyes if you please. You have just sealed your doom. Oh! (But then Molly pushes Harley out of the tree and Harley fall onto the ground hard.) OW! MOLLY-Look Ash, Ha! Ha! Ha! Look, Ash. Wake up Ash. (Molly slaps him awake.) ASH-(Wakes up.) HUH! What? (Then Harley starts to walk away in a huff.) HARLEY-Just you wait till I get you in my hands. (Trips on something.) Huh?

MOLLY-(Laughs) Hey Ash! His foot is stuck in a bush. HARLEY-HE! HE! HE! HE! His foot is stuck in a bush. (Harley pulls out his foot, but fell on the ground so hard he has to crawl back.) Oh, this is going to slow down my walking. (Molly starts laughing, but stops when she saw Ash's serious look.) ASH-So you can look out for yourself can you? HA! So you want to face a bad guy do you? MOLLY-Yes! I want to face a bad guy. ASH-DOH! Now for the last time, GO TO SLEEP! (Ash and Molly fell asleep in the tree)

The next morning, Ash and Molly were still sleeping when they heard a noise from down below.

CATCOPY, LITTLECOPY, AND THE POKEMON GANG-(Song-CatCopy's March.) "Hup 2 3 4, Keep it up, 2 3 4, Hup 2 3 4, Keep it up, 2 3 4, Hup 2 3 4." MOLLY-(Wakes up) A parade. ASH-Oh no! The dawn patrol again. (Ash covers his ears, while Molly sneaks down the tree and follows the group.) CATCOPY-Company…sound off! GANG-"Oh, the aim of our patrol." MARC-"Is a question rather droll." GANG-"For we march and drill over field and hill." CATCOPY-"Is a military goal." GANG-"Is a military goal." "Hup 2 3 4, dress it up, 2 3 4, by the ranks or single file, over every Pallet mile, oh we stamp and crush through the under brush." LITTLECOPY-"In a military style." GANG-"In a military style." (Molly walks up to LittleCopy.) MOLLY-Hello, I'm Molly. What are you doing?

LITTLECOPY-I'm LittleCopy. I'm drilling. MOLLY-Can I do it to? LITTLECOPY-Sure. Just do what I do. But don't talk in ranks, it's against regulations. (Molly gets behind LittleCopy and starts to march.) CATCOPY-To the rear…march! LITTLECOPY-The other way. Turn around. CATCOPY-"Hup 2 3 4, Keep it up, 2 3 4." To the rear…ho! Company halt! (Molly bumps in to LittleCopy.) LITTLECOPY-That means stop!

CATCOPY-Company…left face! (The gang turns to the left.) CRYSTAL-March, march, march. My feet are killing me. SARAH-The patrol is tired work, but it does give us exercise.

CATCOPY-Silence in the ranks! (CatCopy checks the back.) Dress up that line. (Slaps someone.) Pull it in Crystal. (Goes back to the front.) Inspection…arms!

LITTLECOPY-[whispering] Stick your nose up. MOLLY-Like this? LITTLECOPY-That's right.

CATCOPY-(Checks Lizabeth's arms.) [clicking tongue] A rusty arm. Lizabeth! Remember in the water, your swimming skills could save your life. Take good care of them my friend.

LIZABETH-Yes sir! CATCOPY-Very good! Carry on. (Sees Rose eating.) Let's have a little more spit and polish on that stomach. ROSE-Yes sir! CATCOPY-Esprit de corps. That's the way I earned my commission in the Pallet Town Exercise Brigade. Back in '88' it was…or was it? ROXANNE-Here it comes. The Victoria Cross bit again.

CATCOPY-It was then I received the Victoria Cross, for bravery above and beyond the call of duty. Ha ha! Those were the days. Discipline! Discipline was the thing. Builds character and all that sort of thing you know. Eh…uh…oh. Uh, where was I? Oh yes, inspection. [clears throat] (Looks and Marc.) Well, very good. (Looks at Candice.) Wipe off that silly grin, Candice. This is the army. (Looks at Yellow as a fly flies around her.) [clears throat] eyes front. (Looks at Max.) [clicking tongue] Max, that haircut is nothing but a mess. Rather on the silly side, don't you think? (Cleans hair.) There! That's better. And as for you…Huh? Oh, there you are. [chuckles] Let keep those feet together, shall we, LittleCopy? LITTLECOPY-Ok, CatCopy. Sir. CATCOPY-Yes, now that's better. (Looks at Molly.) Well, a new member, eh? [laughs] Say, do I know you?

MOLLY-Hey! Stop that! CATCOPY-[gasps, sputtering] A stranger! Oh, this is treason! Sabotage! I'll have no strangers in Pallet Town. MOLLY-It wasn't my idea to come here. (Then Ash runs up.)

ASH-Hold it! Hold it! I can explain CatCopy. CATCOPY-Well Ash, I'm all ears. ASH-Yes! Molly is with me, She's moving in with the Ketchem's. CATCOPY-To stay? ASH-You have the word of Ash Ketchem.

CATCOPY-Good! And remember, a trainer never forgets. [muttering] I don't know what the army's coming to these days. These young whippersnappers. Who do you think they are? [clears throat] Let's get on with it. Right face! (Gang turns right.) Forward march! CRYSTAL-CatCopy, haven't you forgotten something? CATCOPY-Nonsense, Crystal. A trainer never forgets. CRYSTAL-Well, you just forgot LittleCopy.

CATCOPY-Uh, little…WHAT? LittleCopy? Oh, yes, yes, yes. Quite right. To the rear march!

LITTLECOPY-When I grow up, I what to be a trainer, just like… CATCOPY-If I told you once, I told you a thousand times… LITTLECOPY-CatCopy! Look out! (The gang crashes into CatCopy.) Gee CatCopy, you forgot to say halt. MOLLY-[laughs] And he said a trainer never forgets. (Laughs some more, but sees Ash and stops.) ASH-It's not funny. Let's get out of here quick before anything else happens. MOLLY- Hey, Ash. Was that the Pokemon gang? ASH-Yep! One and the same. The other two are CatCopy and LittleCopy. The only good copies in town. MOLLY-Ash! Where are we going? ASH-Your moving in with the Ketchem's, remember? MOLLY-I'm not going.

ASH-Oh, yes you are. MOLLY-I'm staying right here.

ASH-Your going if I have to drag you every step of the way. (Ash starts to pull Molly, but her hands are hanging onto a tree.) Let go, Molly. MOLLY-You let go of me. (Ash pulls harder, but he slips and falls into the water. He tries to get out but bonks his head on a log.)

ASH-Oh, that does it. I've had it Molly. For now on, your on your own…alone!

MOLLY-Don't worry about me. (Ash and Molly went in different paths, away from each other. Then Ash Mutters to himself.) ASH-Foolish girl. (Molly finds a place to rest and sits down for awhile. While Ash continued walking on his way.)

(While Molly was resting, she heard a sound coming from the bushes, and that sound was Dawn, Marc, Yellow May, Shauna, Angie, and Quinn.) "Doo-bee, doo-bee, doo-bee-dee-doo. Well, it's a-doo-bah-dee-doo. Yes, it's a doo-bah-dee-doo. I mean a-doo-bee, doo-bee, doo-bee, doo-bee. Doo-bee-dee-doo. And with…" (They saw Molly and stopped singing.)

ANGIE-Well, now. Ha ha. What have we here? SHAUNA-(Looks at Molly.) Hmm, hey. What a funny little…(Molly slaps her.) OW! MOLLY-GO AWAY! QUINN-Huh! And I though I'd seen everything in this town. Huh, what did we run on? What a pretty girl she is.

MOLLY-Leave me alone. MARC-Well now. That's a big talk coming from a little girl.

MOLLY-I'm big enough. (Marc chuckles as Molly hit his stomach a number of times.)

MARC-[clicks tongue] Pitiful. Hey, kid, you need help. And Marc, Angie, Quinn, Yellow, May, Shauna, and Dawn are going to teach you how to fight like a trainer. Now come on. We'll show you. (Marc growls and chuckles.) All right. Now, kid, loosen up. Get real loose, then start to weave. Weave a little. Now, move. That's it. Now, give me a big trainer growl. Scare us. (Molly lets out a weak growl.) [clicks tongue] Oh, boy. I'm talking about like a big kid. (Marc growls loud. And the growl echoed all over town, and it wasn't long till Ash heard it.) ASH-She's in trouble. I shouldn't have left her alone.

(Molly, Marc and his friends are still teaching Molly how to growl.) MARC-A big one, right from your toes. MOLLY-How's that? (Ash hurries back with the rest of the gang behind him and sees Marc, May, Angie, Dawn, Quinn, Shauna, and Yellow with Molly.)

QUINN-(Laughs.) Now your getting it kid. ASH-Oh, no! It's Marc and the others. What are those trainers doing this time? SHAUNA-Weave about now. Look for a opening. Keep moving. Keep…[laughs] Now you're getting it kid. Come on! That's it. HA HA HA! She's a dandy. (Shauna hits Molly a little too hard and crashes into a tree.)

ASH-[chuckles] Fine teacher you are, Shauna. We saw the whole thing. SHAUNA-Oh! Thanks Ash. And stop, your making me blush. ASH-Tell me guys, after you knocked your pupil senseless, how do you expect her to remember the lesson, hmm?

YELLOW-Oh! Well, we didn't mean to lay it on her so hard.

MOLLY-I'm not hurt. I'm alright. I'm a lot tougher than some people think. DAWN-You better believe it. Now, lets go once more. I want you to keep circling, or we're gonna knock your roof in again. You better keep moving. (Molly hits Dawn on the chest.) HEY! Right on the button. (Dawn falls to the ground. Molly tries to help her up, but ends up tickling her.) [laughs] No. no, no. no, no. Now you're tickling. No! We don't do that here in town. No, you're tickling. I can't stand that tickling. HELP! MAY! MAY-Oh, boy. That's all she needs, more confidence. MOLLY-Give up, Dawn? DAWN-I give up, I told ya! HA HA! I give…hey! HA! HA! You know something? You're alright, kid what do they call you?

ASH-Molly, and she's moving in with the Ketchem's today. YELLOW-Today? No way! I don't think she's ready yet. MOLLY-Oh, guys, I wanna train with you. ANGIE-Of course you do. ASH-Oh? And just how do you think she will survive? MARC-"How do you think…" What do you mean, "How do you think she…" She's with us, isn't she? And we'll teach her all we know. ASH-Oh? That shouldn't take too long.

MARC-Look. Now, it's like this, Molly, All you have to do is, "Look for the trainer necessities. The simple trainer necessities. Forget about your worries and your strife. I mean the trainer necessities, are mother nature's recipes that bring the trainer necessities of life. Wherever I wonder, wherever I roam. I couldn't be fonder of my big home. The bees are buzzing in the tree to make some honey just for we. When you look under rocks and plants and take a glance at the fancy ants and maybe battle a few."

MOLLY-You battle ants? MARC-Ha ha! You better believe it. And your going to love the way they tickle. ASH-[gasps] Molly, look out! MARC-"The trainer necessities of life will come to you." MOLLY-But when? MARC-"They'll come to you." Quinn!

QUINN-"Look for the trainer necessities. The simple trainer necessities. Forget about your worries and your strife. I mean the trainer necessities. That's why a trainer can rest at ease with just the trainer necessities of life." YELLOW-"Now, when you pick a pawpaw, or a prickly pear." MOLLY-OWW!

DAWN-"And when you prick a raw paw. Well, next time, beware. Don't pick the prickly pear by the paw. When you pick a pear, try to use the claw. But you don't need to use the claw when you pick a pear of the big pawpaw. Have I given you a clue?"

MOLLY-Golly, thanks, guys. ASH-Pawpaw, ha! Of all the silly gibberish.

ANGIE-Come on Ash, get with the beat. "The trainer necessities of life will come to you."

MOLLY-"They'll come to me!" GANG-"They'll come to you." (The whole gang follows Molly, except for Ash.) BROCK-How about scratching my back while your back there, Molly. No. just a hair lower. There. Right there. That's it. Ohh! This is good. Hey, gang, we got to get to tree. This calls for some big scratching.

MOLLY-[laughing] You're lots of fun, gang. (Everyone scratches on every tree in the forest, and it felt great.) ADA-Oh, man. This is really living. SASAMI-So just try and relax. Yeah. Cool it. Fall apart in our backyard. Because, let us tell you something Molly…if you act like that bee…uh-uh. You're working to hard. MISTY-And don't spend your time looking around. For something you want, that just can't be found. "When you find out, you can live without it, and go along not thinking about it. I'll tell you something true. The trainer necessities of life will come to you." ASH-[sighs] I give up. Well, I hope their luck holds out.

MELODY-Molly, how about you singin'? (The whole gang, except Ash sings along.) "Look for the trainer necessities. The simple trainer necessities. Forget about your worries and your strife. Yeah man! I mean, the trainer necessities, that's why a trainer can rest at ease with just the trainer necessities of life. Yeah! With just the trainer necessities of life. YEAH MAN!"

MARINA-Beautiful. That's real trainer harmony. MOLLY-I like being a trainer.

BLUE-That's right. And you'll make a swell trainer. Why you even sing like one. (Little did the gang know, they're being watched.) GANG-Yeah. "Doo-bee-doo. Doo-bee-doo. Aye-bee-doogie-woogie-doo." CRYSTAL-Hey, Molly. How about you flick that old mean fly off your cousins nose? (Gets whacked.) OUCH! Aye. Girl, when you flick a fly, you really…(The gang see Molly gone.) It's one of the bad guys. CASEY-But, where's Molly?

LISA-[gasps] Up there! (The gang look up and sees all of the bad guys.)

MOLLY-Hey! Let go of me! BAD GUYS-No! CRYSTAL-Keep your hands off my cousin!

JESSIE-come up, and get her champ. JAMES-She's no champ. She's a chump.

ATTILA-Yeah! Ha ha! A big hot head! NESSHA-Ok! You guys asked for it! I'm…(Trips and falls in the water.) POISONCOPY-That'll cool her off! [laughing] MISTY, MAY, DAWN, AND LYRA-Give us back our friend. CASSIDY-Here she is! Come and get her! (But Cassidy pulls Molly, and the girls ran into a tree.) STEELCOPY-That's how a trainer can rest at ease! BUGCOPY-Have some trainer necessities! (Throws food at the gang.)

LYRA-Now, just try that again, you…(Some food falls on her head.)

ELECTRICCOPY-What's that you hit her with, son? GROUNDCOPY-That was a trainer necessitity!

JASMINE-Look punk! You turn her loose, or I'll push you so hard in the…

DRAGONCOPY-We give up! Here she comes. (Throws Molly.) MOLLY-GANG! Catch me! Gang! GRASSCOPY-Back up! Back up! Faster! Faster! Faster! (The gang falls off a cliff.)

ROCKCOPY-A rolling bear gathers no hair! (Marc reaches the bottom first, inflates hi stomach, and brakes the gangs fall.) MOLLY-GANG! Help me! Gang, there taking me away!

GANG-ASH! GROW-UPS! (Ash, the grown ups, CatCopy, and LittleCopy heard the calls of the gang.)

ASH-Well, it's happened. (The grown ups, CatCopy, and LittleCopy follow him.) Took a bit longer than I thought, but it's happened. (The gang climbs back to the top of the cliff.)

DAWN-ASH! [echoing] [blushes] Oh, you heard us huh? ASH-Molly. Molly. Gang, what happened? Where Molly? MARLEY-They ambushed us thousands of them. We jabbed with our left, than we swung with a right. And then… DELIA-Oh, what Ash means, what happened to Molly? ZOEY-We told you, all of those bad guys carried her off.

DELIA-To Rainbow forest! Oh, I hate to think what will happen when she meets the black tulip.

(Scene changes to rainbow forest.) DOMINO-"dah dee-ding-dah-ding-ding. Oh, lode diddly-ohh-zing-boing. Sca-bee-doo, hoo-bi-bee. Zee-boh-doh-zub. Diddly-ub-doo-dee-moy. I want to get Ash, and get rid of him." FLYINGCOPY-HA! HA! HA! We got her, domino!

DRAGONCOPY-Here she is! Men, we got her! We got her! DOMINO-[laughing] So, you're Molly. Crazy! MOLLY-I'm not as crazy as you are. PUT ME OUT! (FlyingCopy drops her.) Ooof! You cut that out! DOMINO-Cool it, girl. Unwind yourself. "Doo-doo-doo-doo-doo, dee. Doo-doo-dee-doo-doo-doo-dee." Now, come on. Let's shake…Molly.

MOLLY-What do your want me for? DOMINO-Word has grabbed my evil ears…have a banana. That you want to face a bad guy. MOLLY-"Face a bad guy?" I sure do. DOMINO-Good. And old Domino…aka the Black Tulip can fix it for you. Have two bananas. Have we got a deal? MOLLY-Yes,mam. I'll do anything to face a bad guy. DOMINO-Well, then, I'll lay it on a line for you.

(I wanna be like you song starts.) DOMINO-"A-baba-beep-boop-Boop-ee-doop. Now I'm the queen if the tulip, whoa, the bad guy VIP. I reached the top, but had to stop and that's what's been bothering me. I want to be good, Molly. And stroll right into town. And be just like the other kids. I'm tired of hanging around. Ohhh. Ooh-be do.

BAD GUYS-Oop-bee-wee. DOMINO-I want to be like you. BAD GUYS-Hop-dee-doo-bee-do-bow.

DOMINO-I want to walk like you, talk like you, too. BAD GUYS-Wee-bee-dee-bee-dee-boo.

DOMINO-You see it's true. BAD GUYS-Shoo-be-dee-doo. DOMINO-A girl like me.

BAD GUYS-Scooby-doo-bee-doo-bee. DOMINO-Can learn to be good to." (Then she and the Iron-Masked Maruder do some scat singing.)

MOLLY-Gee, Domino, your doing real good. DOMINO-Now, here's your part of the deal kid. Lay the secret on me about the Pallet Town mud. MOLLY-But I don't know anything about mud. DOMINO-"Now, don't try to kid me, Molly. I made a deal with you. What I desire is the Pallet Town mud to make my dream come ture. Now, give me the secret, Molly. Come on, clue me what to do. Give me the power of the Pallet Town mud, so I can be like you." (CatCopy, LittleCopy, The gang, and the grow-ups arrived at the hide out, and heard everything.)

CATCOPY-Mud? So, that's what that girl is after. MARINA-I'll tear her limb from limb. I'll beat her, I'll…I'll…Mmm. Yeah! Well, man, what a beat. JIMMY-Will you stop that silly beat business and listen? This will take brains, not brawn. MARINA-You better believe it, and I'm loaded with both. CAROLINE-Will you listen? MARINA-Oh, yeah, yeah.

ASH-Now, CatCopy will turn us into bad guys, and we'll try to rescue Molly. Got that, CatCopy?

CATCOPY-Yeah! But let's do it somewhere where they can't see us. TRACEY-Why? (CatCopy points to Domino, Butch, and Molly coming down the path. The gang, grow-ups, CatCopy, and LittleCopy ran into a closet, and CatCopy transforms them into the bad guys.)

CATCOPY-Remember, this transformation doesn't last long, so we got to hurry. (CatCopy, LittleCopy, the gang, and the grow-ups jumped out of the closet and started to sing with the bad guys.) "Hey, de-zop-ba-nonie. Hap-de-dee-da-lat. Da-dat-dat-non. Hey, a-baby-dot-doo. Zaba-doo-doo-day-doo-bop. Doo-boo-doo-day, ze-bonz. Za-bop-bop-bobby.

MAY-Za-bah-doo-dee. MARC-Well, a-ree-bah-naza. MAY-He-beh-do-beh-doy.

MARC-Well, a-lah-bah-zini. MAY-Wadahlabat-doodalebat. MARC-Seebahlalat-dodie.

MAY-Oooh-ooh-ooh. MARC-Well, a-ha-ha-ha. Get mad, baby. (May and Marc start scat singing.)

BAD GUYS, GANG, GROW-UPS, CATCOPY, AND LITTLECOPY-You-hoo-hoo. I want tobe like you. I want to walk like you, talk like you, too. You see it's true. Someone like me. Can learn to be like someone like me. Take me home, daddy. Can learn to be like someone like you. One more time. I can learn to be like someone like me." (The transformation on the gang, grow-ups, CatCopy, and LittleCopy wore off and the bad guys saw who they really were.)

CATCOPY-Uh-oh. GROUNDCOPY-It's CatCopy and the Pokemon gang.

GHOSTCOPY-Yeah, that's them. How did those squares get in here?

MOLLY-Aunt Delia! It's you. (Delia grabs Molly and runs to the exit, then WaterCopy grabbed her, then Copy, then Marc, then CopyCat. Lt. Surge tries to hit him with a stick, but hits Brock. CopyCat throws Molly to Domino, Ash, Bianca, Lyra, Angie, and Sakura cases her. Domino accidentally broke the support beam and goes back to keep it steady, Bianca tickles her and Domino, the bad guys charged and Bianca was pushed in to Domino place, while Domino crashed into another support beam, Bianca let's go of the beam and runs away, the tower begins to crumble. The gang, grow-ups, CatCopy, and LittleCopy grabs Molly, and runs to safety, leaving the bad guys stuck in the rubble. MARINA-WHEW! Ha-ha-ha. Man, that's what I call a swinging party.

(CatCopy, LittleCopy, the gang, and the grow-ups leave, except Ash, Molly, Crystal, and Delia.)

ASH-And further more, Crystal, Mom, Molly seems to have the ability to get into trouble, and the gangs skills hadn't been exactly…

DELIA-SHH! Keep it down. You'll wake up Molly. ASH-[groans] CRYSTAL-Well, she's had a big day, she was a real sockeroo. You know, it's not easy learning to be a trainer.

ASH-Hah! A disgraceful performance. Associating with those scatterbrained villains. I hope Molly learned something from that experience. (Molly sleeps and sings a soft tune.)

DELIA-Ha, ha. That's my girl. ASH-Oh, nonsense. (Delia falls asleep next to Molly, and Ash calls Crystal over.) ASH-Crystal! Get over here. I like to have a word with you.

CRYSTAL-A word? You want to talk some more? (yawns.) All right, what's up, Ash?

ASH-Crystal, Molly must learn to be a B-rank trainer. Rookie trainers are not very good at battling. CRYSTAL-You and I were rookies once, look at us now. ASH-Yes! Just look at yourself. Look at that eye. (Crystal looks in the lake.) CRYSTAL-Ohh! That is bad.

ASH-Frankly, it's a disreputable sight. CRYSTAL-Well, you don't look like a fruit basket yourself. (Ash looks in the lake.) ASH-OHH! Crystal, we have to help Molly with her trainer. CRYSTAL-WHY? ASH-How can I put it? Crystal, birds of a feather should flock together. You wouldn't marry a gym leader, would you?

CRYSTAL-I don't know. Ha. Come to think of it, no gym leader ever asked me. Ha, ha.

ASH-Crystal, you've got to be serious about this. CRYSTAL-Oh! Stop worrying, ash. Stop worrying, I'll take care of her. ASH-Yes, like you and gang did after the bad guys grabbed her, huh? CRYSTAL-Can't a girl make one mistake? ASH-Not in this problem. And another thing. Sooner or later, Molly will meet MegaCopy.

CRYSTAL-The most evil copy? What does he have against the kid? ASH-He hate trainers with a vengeance. You know that. Because he fears the trainer's power, and it's mud.

CRYSTAL-But Molly doesn't have those things. ASH-MegaCopy won't wait until she does. He'll get Molly when she's young and hapless. Just one swipe… CRYSTAL-NO! Well…well what are we going to do? ASH-We'll do what's best for the girl. CRYSTAL-You better believe it. You name it, I'll do it. ASH-Good! Then make Molly move to Pallet.

CRYSTAL-Are you out of you mind? She says she doesn't want to move here. ASH-Well, that's just the point. As long as she refuses, she's in danger. So it's up to you. CRYSTAL-Why me bro? ASH-[stammers] Because she won't listen to me. CRYSTAL-Well, I like that kid. I like her like she was my little sister. ASH-Then, think of what's best for Molly, and not yourself. CRYSTAL-Well…well can't…well can't I wait until morning.

VOICE-It's morning now. (Ash and Crystal looked up to see there mom, Delia.) ASH-Mom? You heard us talking, did you? DELIA-Every word. And Crystal, Ash is right. It's for the best. Go on, Crystal. (Crystal didn't know what to say as she got closer to Molly.)

CRYSTAL-Molly. Molly. Uh, it's time get up. MOLLY-(Yawns) Oh! Hi, cousin Crystal.

CRYSTAL-Hi. Hey, rub that ol' sleep outta your eyes. You and me, we got a long walk ahead of us. MOLLY-Swell. Gee, we'll have lot of fun together.

CRYSTAL-Sure. Yeah. Yeah. Uh, all right let's hit the trail, cous. See you around, Ash.

MOLLY-Well, good-bye, Ash. Crystal and I, we've got things to do. ASH-Good-bye, cousin. And good luck. MOLLY-Come on, Crystal. All we got to do is… "Look for the trainer necessities. The good old trainer necessities. Forget about your worries and your strife.

I mean the trainer necessities. That's how a trainer can rest a ease with just the trainer necessities of life. Yeah! I will face the bad guys all my life. Yeah man!" I like being a trainer. Where are we going Crystal? CRYSTAL-Well…it's a…well, it's sort of new, and-

MOLLY-Oh, I don't care. As long as I'm with you. CRYSTAL-Molly, uh. There's something I got to tell you cous. MOLLY-Tell me what, Crystal? CRYSTAL-Oh. Gee wiz. Now, how did Ash put it? Uh, Molly! Ha. you wouldn't marry a gym leader, would you?

MOLLY-Gee. I don't even know what your talking about. (Roars) CRYSTAL-Molly, don't you realize that you're a rookie? MOLLY-I'm not anymore cousin Crystal. I'm a b-rank like you.

CRYSTAL-Molly, look listen to me… MOLLY-Come on, come on, cousin.

CRYSTAL-Molly, stop that. Now, I want to tell you something, now listen to me.

MOLLY-What's the matter, Crystal? CRYSTAL-Look, Molly. I tried to tell you. I've been trying all morning to tell you. I want you to move to Pallet! MOLLY-Move to Pallet?

CRYSTAL-Now, look, cous, I can explain. MOLLY-But. But you said we were partners.

CRYSTAL-Now, believe me kid- MOLLY-You're just like…like cousin Ash.

CRYSTAL-Now just a minute. That's going to far! (Molly runs into the forest.) Hey, Molly! Where are you going? Wait a minute. Stop! Wait! Wait. Listen to me. Molly! Molly! Molly! (Can't see Molly) ASH! MOM! ASH-Now, what's happened?

CRYSTAL-Your not going to believe me, bro, but look. Now I used the same words you did, and she ran away from me. DELIA-WHAT! Kids, let's not stand here. Let's split up, we have to find her. CRYSTAL-Right! ASH-Oh, if anything happens to my cousin, I'll never forgive myself. I've got to find her. Molly. Molly. (Ash and Crystal leave to different part of town, while Delia looks around the forest.)

(MegaCopy was in the bushes moving closer to it's prey. But before he can pounce, the dawn patrol came marching by.) GANG-"HUP 2 3 4, HUP 2 3 4, KEEP IT UP. 2 3 4, HUP 2 3.

MEGACOPY-What beastly luck. Confound that ridiculous CatCopy.

CATCOPY-Company…sound off! GANG-"Oh, we march from here to there. SIARA-And it doesn't matter where! GANG-You can hear us push though the deepest bush! HUP 2 3 4. CATCOPY-With a military air! GANG-With a military air!" (Delia heard the gang close by.) DEILA-The dawn patrol! (Along the way, Deila got the other grow-ups, told them what happened to Molly, and agreed to help.)

GANG-"We're a crackerjack brigade. On a Pokemon parade. But we'd rather stroll to a water hole. LITTLECOPY-HUP 2 3 4. GANG-For a furlough in the shade." (The grow-ups found the gang.) DELIA-Stop! Wait a minute. HALT! (The gang stopped in there tracks.)

CATCOPY-Who said halt? I give the commands in the exercise brigade. Well, speak up. Who was it? DELIA-Oh, it was me, CatCopy. CATCOPY-What do mean, miss, taking over my command? Highly irregular, you know. DELIA-Oh, CatCopy, I'm sorry, but I need your help. CATCOPY-Oh, absolutely impossible. We're on a cross-contrary march.

DELIA-But it's an emergency, CatCopy. Molly must be found.

CATCOPY-Molly? Who's Molly? (They didn't know that MegaCopy was listening over head.)

MEGACOPY-How interesting. DELIA-The girl Ash brought into town yesterday.

CATCOPY-Oh, yeah, the new comer. And now, miss, if you don't mind, we'd like to get on with the march. DELIA-No! no. no. no. you don't understand CatCopy. She is lost. She ran away. MEGACOPY-How delightful. CATCOPY- Well, it serves the young whippersnapper right. DELIA-But, but, MegaCopy, is sure to pick up Molly's trail.

CATCOPY-[laughs] MegaCopy? Nonsense, old girl. MegaCopy isn't within miles of here. (MegaCopy chuckles.) Oh, sorry, Delia. Training Pokemon, all of that sort of thing you know. LITTLECOPY-This has gone far enough. Far enough. Now, just a minute, CatCopy. CATCOPY-LittleCopy! What are you doing out of ranks?

LITTLECOPY-Never mind. How would you feel if I was lost and alone in the forest?

CATCOPY-You! Alone? But, LittleCopy, that's a very different matter. Different, very.

LITTLECOPY-I'm no different than Molly Hale, CatCopy. Now, you help find her, or I'm taking over command. CATCOPY-WHAT? A female leading the group? Look here, I…I…I. Fine! I'll help. I always have a plan in mind all the time. LITTLECOPY-Huh! Sure you did. CATCOPY-Troopers! COMPANY…LEFT FACE! Volunteers for a rescue mission will take one step forward. (The gang and grow-ups steps forward.) Ha. ha. That's what I like to see. Trainers up to the challenge. Now, we're going to help Delia find Molly.

DELIA-Oh, thank you, CatCopy. There's no time to lose. CATCOPY-Yes. Uh, Casey. When you see Molly, you will blow through your megaphone, as loud as you can.

CASEY-Yes, sir. (Casey blows through her megaphone, but CatCopy stops her.)

CATCOPY-Not now, Casey. CAESY-Sorry, sir. CATCOPY-Crystal, our strategy shall be the element of surprise. You, will take one half and cover the right rank. CRYSTAL-Yes, sir.

CATCOPY-And, I shall lead the other half on the left rank. Very well. COMPANY! FORWARD! MARCH! (The gang, grow-ups, CatCopy, and LittleCopy leave and MegaCopy smiles.) MEGACOPY-Element of surprise? Oh, I say. [laughs] And now for my search for the little lost girl. (MegaCopy leaves and disappears in to the forest.)

(Molly was walking alone in the forest, and stopped next to a tree to take a rest. But, someone pulled her up into the tree.) MOLLY-HARLEY! It's you! HARLEY-Yes, Molly. So nice to see you again. MOLLY-Oh, go away. Leave me alone. HARLEY-Let me look at you. You don't want me to look at you? Then you look at me. MOLLY-No, sir! I know what your trying to do, Harley. HARLEY-You do? Uh, I mean, you don't trust me.

MOLLY-NO! HARLEY-Then there's nothing I can do to help. MOLLY-You want to help me?

HARLEY-Certainly. I can see to it…that you will never move to Pallet. MOLLY-How can you do that? HARLEY-Hmm? Oh, I have my own…subtle little ways. [chuckles] But first, you must trust me. MOLLY-I don't trust anyone anymore. HARLEY-I don't blame you. I'm not like those so-called fair-weather friends of yours. You can believe in me.

(song 'trust in me' begins.) HARLEY-"Trust in me. Just in me. Shut your eyes and trust in me." Hold still, please. "You can sleep, safe and sound. Knowing I am around. Slip into silent slumber. Sail on a silver mist. Slowly and surely your senses will cease to resist." (Hears Molly snoring.) HARLEY-Your snoring. MOLLY-Sorry. HARLEY-"Trust in me and just in me. Shut your eyes and trust in me." (Someone knocks on the tree.) Huh? Oh, now what? I'll be right down. Yes? Yes? Who is it? MEGACOPY-It's me, MegaCopy. I'd like a word with you if you don't mind. HARLEY-MegaCopy, what a surprise.

MEGACOPY-Yes, isn't it? I just dropped by. Forgive me if I interrupted anything.

HARLEY-Oh, no, no nothing at all. MEGACOPY-I thought perhaps you were entertaining someone up there in your tree. HARLEY-Tree? Someone? Oh, no. I was just getting ready for my nap. MEGACOPY-But you were singing to somebody. Who is it, Harley?

HARLEY-Uh. Who? Oh, no I was just singing to myself. MEGACOPY-Indeed.

HARLEY-Yes, you see, I have trouble with my sinuses. MEGACOPY-What a pity.

HARLEY-Oh, you have no idea. It's simply terrible. I can't eat. I can't sleep. So I sing myself to sleep. You know, self-hypnosis? Let me show you how it works. "Trust in me…"

(MegaCopy stops Harley singing.) MEGACOPY-I can't be bothered with that. I have no time for that sort of nonsense. HARLEY-Some other time, perhaps? MEGACOPY-Perhaps. But at the moment, I am searching for a little girl. HARLEY-Girl? What girl?

MEGACOPY-Molly Hale. Now, where do you suppose she could be? HARLEY-Search me.

MEGACOPY-That's a excellent idea. [laughs] I'm sure you wouldn't mind showing me your body parts, would you Harley? HARLEY-Certainly not. (Shows MegaCopy his arms.) Nothing here. (His legs.) Nothing there. (And his head.) And nothing in here. (Molly starts snoring and Harley tries to make a excuse.) [snorting] My sinuses.

MEGACOPY-Hmm. Indeed. Now, how about the middle? HARLEY-The middle? Oh, the middle. [laughing] Absolutely nothing in the middle. MEGACOPY-Hmm. Really? Well, if you do just happened to see Molly on your way back to Rainbow forest. You will inform me first. Understand? HARLEY-I get the point. Cross my heart, hope to die.

MEGACOPY-Good show. Now, I must continue my search for the helpless little girl.

(MegaCopy leaves.) HARLEY-Oh, who does he think he fooling. 'The helpless little girl." Oh, he gives me the shivers. (Harley didn't know that Molly woke up and found out what he was doing.)Picking on that poor helpless girl. Oh, yes. The poor little helpless girl.

(Molly grabs some rope from her backpack. Puts one end on to Harley's hand, and the other end was tided to a rock she found, and Molly pushes the rock off the tree. Harley knew nothing until he was being pulled up the tree and down the tree, and lands flat on the ground. Molly climbs down the tree safely.) MOLLY-You told me a lie, Harley. You said I can trust you.

HARLEY-It's like you said. You can't trust anyone. (Harley got his foot stuck in a bush again, and Molly punches him so hard he flew all the way to the bad guy hideout, where Domino and the other bad guys where cleaning up the mess form yesterday. Then they heard something.) ARCHEI-Did you hear something? MAXIE-I think I did.

DOMINO-I think I hear it to. (Then, they saw Harley flying right toward them and crashed into the ground.)

DOMINO-Harley, what happened? HARLEY-(Points to Molly running as fast as she can.) If I never see that little twerp again, it will be to soon. (Harley craws away.) Oh, what I need is a hot bath. (Harley disappears into the hideout, leaving Domino and the other bad guys speechless.)

(Scene changes to the wasteland where the rivals train.) TORY-[yawns] Hey, Sid. What are we going to do? SID-I don't know. What do you want to do? CYNTHIA-I've got it. Let's walk over to the east side of town. They always have a lot of action there. All right.

PINK AND ORANGE-Ah, come off it, Cynthia. Things are ripe dead allover.

CYNTHIA-You mean you wish they were. (All the rivals laugh except for Kidd.)

KIDD-Very funny. TORY-Ok, so what are we going to do? KENNY-I don't know. What do you want to do? TORY-Look, Kenny, First I say, "What are we going to do?" Then you say, "I don't know. What do you want to do?" And I say, "What are we going to do?" You say, "What do you want to do?" Come on, let's to something.

KENNY-Okay. What do you want to do? TORY-Oh, blimey. There you go again. The same notes again. GARY-I've got it! This time, I really got it. TORY-So you got it. So, what are we going to do? KIDD-Hold it, lads. Look. Look what's coming our way.

PAUL-Who on earth is that? SOLIDAD-I haven't seen her before. ALICE-Hey, that must be the girl the gang told us to find. (The rivals agree, while Alice called the gang and the grow-ups.) The gang and the grow-ups are on there way. TORY-Excellent! So, what are we going to do with the girl? SID-I don't know. Hey, now, don't start that again.

CYNTHIA-Come on, guys. Let's go see this little girl. She hasn't met the rivals yet. (The rivals go and see Molly just as the Pokemon gang and the grow-ups arrived.)

PINK-Blimey. She has legs like Yellow, she has. ORANGE-Like Yellow. Ha. Ha. But, she doesn't were a hat like her. (The rivals laugh.) MOLLY-Go ahead, laugh. I don't care.

DREW-What's wrong with her? SAKURA-I think you over did it. SOLIDAD-We were just having a bit of fun, that's all. KENNY-Aw, just look at her. Poor kid. You know, she must be down on her luck. PAUL-Yeah, or she wouldn't be in our neighborhood.

TORY-Hey, new kid, Wait a minute, hey. MOLLY-Just leave me alone. TORY-Oh, come on. What's wrong? You look like you don't have a friend in the world. MOLLY-I haven't

GARY-Haven't you got a mother or a father? MOLLY-No. nobody wants me around.

DREW-Yeah. We know how you feel. PINK-Nobody wants us around either. PAUL-Oh, we may look a bit shabby, but we have hearts. ALICE-And feelings too. ORANGE-And just to prove it to you, we also want you to move to Pallet. SOLIDAD-You see, we are known as the Pallet Town rivals. MOLLY-Thanks, but I…I rather be on my own alone.

MARC-Aw, now, look, Molly. Everybody's got to have friends. (Turns to the gang, grow-ups, and rivals.) Hey, guys, are we her friends? (Song 'We're your friends' starts.)

GROUP-"We're your friends. We're your friends. We're your friends till the bitter end.

MARC-The bitter end. MISTY-When your alone. GROUP-When your alone. SOUL-Who comes around. GROUP-Who comes around. NORMAN-To help you up. GROUP-To help you up. CAROLINE-When you are down. GROUP-When you are down. And when your outside looking in, who's there to open the door?" STEPHANIE-Come on, Molly. We want you to sing to. GROUP-"That's what friends are for. Who's always eager to extend a friendly hand. That's what friends are for. And when your lost. In dire need is at your side at lightning speed. With friends of every creature coming down the pike. In fact, we've never met a animal we didn't like." DELIA-Take it, Molly. MOLLY-"Didn't like. GROUP-So you can see, we're friends. We're friends till the end. We're friends in deed. We're friends in deed. We'll keep you safe in the town forevermore. (Then, they heard a voice.) VOICE-That's what friends are for." Bravo. Bravo. An extraordinary performance. And thank you for cheering up the girl.

LIZA-Uh, don't mention it, mister. VOICE-Huh? Oh, yeah. (the group saw that the voice was really MegaCopy.) BOO! (The group screamed in fright.) LISA-Let's get out of here.

GARY-Give me room, gang way. CRYSTAL-Run, Molly, Run! MOLLY-Run? Why should I run? MEGACOPY-Why should you run? Could it be possible that you don't know who I am? MOLLY-No, but I've heard of you. You're MegaCopy.

MEGACOPY-Precisely. Then you should also know that everyone runs form MegaCopy.

MOLLY-You don't scare me. I'm not running form anyone. MEGACOPY-Ah, you have spirit for one so small, and such spirit is deserving a sporting chance. Now, I'm going to close my eyes and count to 10. it makes the chase more interesting, for me. 1, 2, 3, 4, (MegaCopy sees that Molly is not moving.) Your trying my patience. 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10.

(MegaCopy charges to get Molly, but somebody trips him, and that somebody is Ash.)

ASH-Run, Molly, Run! MEGACOPY-Let go, Ketchem! ASH-Ooh! Take it easy. Take it easy. Hold it. Hold it. Hold it. Whoa! Slow down. Easy now!. RICHIE-He's got MegaCopy by the staff, he has. ANABEL-And he better hang on to. (MegaCopy punches Ash in to the ground. He was about to punch him again. When Molly hits MegaCopy with a stick.)

MOLLY-Take that, you big bully. DAISY-Let him have it again, Molly. Hit him again, Molly, go on. MOLLY-Ash! Help me! (Ash still hangs on to MegaCopy's staff, but gets dragged on the ground.) ASH-Somebody do something with my cousin.

MAY-Come on, Guys. (May and Marc take Molly out of the way.) LITTLE JENNY-She's safe now! HA! HA! HA! you can let go, Ash. ASH-Are you kidding? He's worse on the other end. (Ash grabs onto a tree and MegaCopy gets pulled backward. But then MegaCopy slams Ash into the ground.) MEGACOPY-I'm killing you now, Ketchem! (A rainbow wave flows from his staff and hits Ash hard. This made Molly worry.)

MOLLY-Let me go. Ash needs help. (Then Molly, Marc, and May stopped at a mud hole.)

MAY-MUD! That's the only thing MegaCopy is afraid of. MARC-You get the mud, we'll do the rest. (At that moment, after MegaCopy smacked Ash to the ground, the Pokemon gang attacked him.) GANG-CHARGE! MARLEY-We'll teach you a lesson.

MEGACOPY-Stay out of this, you foolish trainers. ZOEY-Yeah! Yeah! Missed by a mile he did.

YELLOW-YEAH! Sarah, pull his crazy hair. ADA-He's a silly copy, he is. QUINN-Look behind you Mega. MEGACOPY-WHAT? MUD? (MegaCopy can't get the mud off and runs away back to rainbow forest.) SID-Well, that's the last of him. (Everyone laughs.)

PAUL-Old MegaCopy took off like a flying rocket, he did. KENNY-Well, come on, let go congratulate our friend. MARC-Hold it, guys. Now is not the time for it, look.

(Everyone look and sees Ash on the ground, not moving. Molly came to his side.)

MOLLY-Ash? Cousin, get up. Oh, please get up. (CatCopy and LittleCopy arrive.)

CATCOPY-Molly, try to understand. MOLLY-CatCopy, what the matter with him?

CATCOPY-You've got to be brave, like Ash was. MOLLY-You…you don't mean? Oh, no. Ash.

(Everyone begins crying.) LITTLECOPY-Now, now! I know how you feel. But you must remember, Molly. 'Greater love hath no one then he who lays down his life for his friend. When great deeds are remembered in this town, one name will stand above all others: Our friend, Ash, of Pallet Town.'

ASH-(Wakes up a little bit and hears LittleCopy.) She's cracking me up.

LITTLECOPY-'The memory of Ash's sacrifice and bravery will forever be engraved on our saddened hearts' ASH-Beautiful. LITTLECOPY-'This spot where Ash fell, will always be a hallowed place in the town, for there lies one of Pallet's noblest trainers.' ASH-I wish my mother could've heard this. LITTLECOPY-It's best we leave now. Come along, Molly.

ASH-Hey, don't stop now, LittleCopy, your doing great. There's more, lots more.

(LittleCopy was so surprised to see Ash up. The gang, and grow-ups were crying with happiness. CatCopy, Molly, Delia, and Crystal ran up to Ash.) CATCOPY-Ash, are you alright?

ASH-Ha. Ha. who me? Sure I am. Never felt better. (Everyone laughs. And Molly hugs Ash.)

ASH-Ah, I was just taking 5. you know, playing it cool. But, don't count MegaCopy out just yet. He'll be back. And when he does, we'll be ready for him. DELIA-That's the spirit, Ash. Come on, everybody. Lets go back to Pallet. (Everyone follows her, even the rivals.)

PAUL-It's going to be a bit dull without a little excitement, isn't it? TORY-Yeah! So, what are we going to do? SOLIDAD-I don't know. Hey, now, don't start that again.

MARC-Hey, CatCopy, LittleCopy. To bad you missed the action. You should of seen how we made a sucker out of MegaCopy. Boom, boom, we where giving him. Wham! You know something? We're good battle partners. MOLLY-You better believe it.

CRYSTAL-That's right. Now, if only there was a way for you to move to Pallet. (Molly refuses, but then sees a boy her size wearing glasses next to May.) MOLLY-Ash, who's that?

ASH-Oh, that's Max. May little brother. He's the gangs wiz kid. (May hears this and walks over to them.) MAY-Forget about him, girl. He's too smart for you. MOLLY-Just a minute. I've never seen a boy like him before. MAY-So, you've seen one, so lets go.

MOLLY-No, I want to talk to him. MAY-Molly, wait a minute…(Tries to stop Molly, but Ash stops her.) ASH-Oh, May. Let her talk to him. (May sees Molly talking to Max about Pokemon stuff and many other things. Then Molly think about something. May was surprised and tries to stop her.) MAY-Molly, don't do it. Don't do it. ASH-Do it. Do it.

(Molly stops thinking and speaks to the gang, grow-ups, and the rivals.) MOLLY-Everyone. I'm going to move to Pallet after all. GANG, GROW-UPS, CATCOPY, LITTLECOPY, AND THE RIVALS-You are?

MOLLY- Yes. There are some things I think only the Pokemon gang can show me. So, yes. Pallet Town is my new home. (May was socked.) MAY-She's hooked. ASH-Ah, it was fate, May. The girl couldn't help herself. It's a good thing, really. Molly has found a reason to move to Pallet now. MAY-Yeah! I guess your right. I guess as Marc would say, 'It's love at first sight.' ASH-Well, come on everybody. Let get back to where we belong. In Pallet. MOLLY-That's something we all can agree with. I'm happy to join the gang.

(Everyone laughed and walked back to Pallet Town. Song 'Peaceful Valley' plays as the end credits play.)

ASH-"I can't wait to see you. MISTY-See you. BROCK-See you. ASH-What's up, today?

CATCOPY-Can you hear me calling? MAY-Calling. MAX-Calling. CATCOPY-It's time to play.

THE GANG, GROW-UPS, CATCOPY, LITTLECOPY, AND THE RIVALS-Every cloud in the sky, and green leaf on the tree. It's reminding me. Faraway dreams. Really do come true. Come on, let's go and run around. What a beautiful feeling. We finally found a peaceful valley. And everyone's having a good time now.

MARC-The sun sets and rises. TRACY-Rises. DAWN-Rises. MARC-Plenty of things to see.

LITTLECOPY-Everyday, surprises. LYRA-Surprises. MOLLY-Surprises.

LITTLECOPY-Jumping upon you and me. THE GANG, GROW-Ups, CATCOPY, LITTLECOPY, AND THE RIVALS-As we go true and flow, we'll let sweet harmony flow. We're have fun now, sky so blue. And our dreams really do come true. Come on, let's go and run around. What a beautiful feeling. We finally found a peaceful valley. And everyone's having a good time now!

THE END!


End file.
